It's Granger, Not Malfoy!
by stardustarchive
Summary: Draco Malfoy has left his life in London behind to begin a new and exciting life in America. However, in the process, he leaves the love of his life, Hermione Granger. Unknowingly, he also leaves behind someone he didn't know existed, his now twelve year old daughter, Cassiopeia. Disaster strikes when he returns to London with someone special: his new fiancé...
1. Chapter 1

**It's Granger, Not Malfoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

A young girl was perusing through the adults section at the Flourish and Blotts.

"This is the adults section," said a man's voice.

"I'm aware of that," replied the girl, not even bothering to look at the person who had just spoken to her.

The man spoke again. "I hope you do know there are some books here little kids shouldn't read."

The girl looked up, adding another book to her staggering stack of books in her arms. "I'm not a little kid," she said. "And I can read whatever I want. Even this really creepy looking book."

She held up a paperback that had a violent image of a vampire sinking its fangs into a human.

She looked at the man. He had platinum blond hair, and had startling silver eyes.

"Alright," he replied. "My name's Draco Malfoy."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "I've heard of you before," she said.

Draco blinked. He hadn't been in London for about the last decade - how would a little girl like her know him? "Really? From where?"

"In the Daily Prophet."

Draco stiffened at the newspaper name. "Oh." He stood quietly still for a moment then said, "What's your name?" he asked.

The girl's shiny grey eyes looked up to him suspiciously. "My mother said not to give my name to strangers," she said.

Draco chuckled. "You seem to have a very good mother."

She shrugged. "I guess. But… since you asked nicely, I'll tell you my name. I'm Cassiopeia."

"Cassiopeia?" Draco asked.

She shifted the pile of books on her arm to the other arm. "I was named after a constellation. I think Draco's one too. Isn't it funny, we're both named after constellations?"

He shrugged. "It was a family tradition." He couldn't believe he was talking about his family to anyone, much less a tiny girl with hazel hair and grey eyes.

"Mum just liked Astronomy that much," Cassiopeia said.

Draco fingered a book on the top shelf. (Cassiopeia was envious of his height - she couldn't reach the top shelf, and using a stool or asking for help just felt degrading.) "What's she like?"

"Hmm?" Cassiopeia was reading the back of a book. "Who?"

"Your mother."

Cassiopeia made a face. "Don't know why you ask, but she's okay. She's not around most of the time. I don't think she likes me much."

Draco's hands were shoved in his pockets. He looked down, seemingly studying the carpeted floor intently.

"I think I'm going to get this, but I'm afraid it might be a stupid family story; it doesn't say in the description. Have you read this?" Cassiopeia held up a book.

The blond looked up. "It's a good read, but it _is_ a story about a family."

"Forget it, then." Cassiopeia placed it back on the shelf. "So… are you looking for something in particular?"

"A person," he said.

Cassiopeia tilted her head. "Well, I don't think you'll be finding him here," she said in slightly playful voice.

When Draco didn't answer, Cassiopeia looked down. "Sorry. I don't tell jokes well. It wasn't even a joke anyway."

"It wasn't you," Draco said quickly. "But it's not a 'him', it's a 'her'."

"Her?" Cassiopeia echoed. "Who?"

Draco looked down, then looked up. Then he casually looked down the aisle.

"Who?" Cassioepia asked again.

"Hermione Granger," he said. "I'm looking for Hermione Granger."

Cassiopeia froze.

"Do you know who she is?" asked Draco.

Silver eyes met silver eyes.

"Yes," said Cassiopeia hesitantly. "Who doesn't?"

"Fair answer," he said. His voice sounded hoarser than it was before. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Have you met her before?"

Cassiopeia sighed. "Yes."

"What was it like when you did?" he asked.

"Nice." Cassiopeia glanced at the door. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but - "

"Draco," he interrupted. "Call me Draco. Or Malfoy, if it makes you squeamish if you call me my first name."

Merlin knew what he felt when someone called him Mr. Malfoy -

"I have to go, Malfoy." Cassiopeia said. "Maybe I'll talk to you later."

Draco studied her. "Sure. 'Till next we meet," he said.

Cassiopeia walked up to the cashier. She dumped her books onto the counter and lady behind it ringed up the total. Cassiopeia fumbled with her money pouch, pulled out the correct amount, paid the cashier, then turned toward Draco.

"I never did tell you my last name," she said, hoping she wouldn't come to regret saying this.

Draco looked at her.

She took a deep breath.

"My name's Cassiopeia Granger."

She practically ran out the door.

* * *

 **So? What did you think? Though I guess everybody pretty much saw that coming…**

 **EDIT: Polished this first chapter! Hope it's better!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's Sapphire with a new chapter! Woot!

Wow! A short beginning chapter… but I had amazing reactions! When I opened my email account, I had, like, eight emails stating there were eight people either following or favoriting my story! You can not know how much this pleases my difficult-to-please twelve year old self!

Also, in answer to violets sparkle's review, yes, this is going to be a Dramione story, but since it's only the beginning, it will be Cassiopeia centric, but soon it'll gradually shift to Hermione and Draco's POV.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

She had spent the rest of the day alone, reading the books she had purchased that day.

It was around dinner time her mother came home.

"Hi, Mum."

Hermione looked up, her brown eyes looking tired as usual. "Hey, Cassie," she said. A faint smile formed on her lips. "How was your day?"

Cassiopeia shrugged. "Fine. What's for dinner?"

Hermione held up a plastic bag. "I bought take-out from the place you love."

After stabbing her fork into her fried noodles, Cassiopeia glanced at her mother, whose gaze was currently cast down, fork moving feebly.

"Mum, do you know anyone called Draco Malfoy? You know, the one that came up in the newspaper a couple times?"

Hermione froze, her eyes widening. "What?" she asked, as if she couldn't believe what Cassiopeia had asked.

Cassiopeia looked down, wondering if asking her mother this was really a good idea. "Draco Malfoy. He was asking for you today. At the bookstore."

Hermione clutched to her fork like a lifeline. "Did he now," she said, her voice surprisingly unwavering.

"Yeah," Cassiopeia replied. "Even had a little conversation and everything."

The older brunette set her fork down, her mouth forming an 'o'. If Cassiopeia didn't know any better, she would've thought there was even a hint of panic in her mother's eyes.

"Merlin, I - stay - stay right here, Cassie, I'll be right back, okay? Just - stay - "

"Where are you going? Are you okay?"

Hermione stumbled toward the fireplace. "Everything's fine, just stay - " She took a deep breath. "I'll be right back."

"Wait - "

"The Potter residence," Hermione called, and in a moment, she was gone in a swirl of green flames.

Cassiopeia blinked. "Okay," she whispered to nobody. She had never seen her mother look so frazzled before. She had always been so put together.

Hermione had told her to stay there, but, well, she was never really the one to listen to directions anyway, so shrugging, Cassiopeia took a fistful of Floo powder.

"The Potter Residence!" said Cassiopeia, hoping to find an answer to why the name Draco Malfoy triggered such a reaction on her mother.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Cassiopeia asked glumly.

"Dunno, can't hear anything. Your mum and my mum put up silencing charms," said James Sirius Potter. "Maybe we can ask Dad to eavesdrop on them."

Cassiopeia snorted. "As if that'd work."

"I guess."

There was a moment of silence.

"You're so lucky you have Harry," said Cassiopeia unexpectedly.

"He's your godfather, what better could you get from him?" James asked, his eyebrows raised.

Cassiopeia examined a nail. "Well, not so much of Harry himself, but as a father. I wish I had a dad. Then maybe Mother and I would have some more family time together."

James stayed quiet.

Cassiopeia sighed. "I've tried so many times asking Mother who my father is, and at least what happened to him. Apparently it's a sensitive topic. I'm twelve years old! Don't I deserve to know who my own father is?

"And there's that entire fuss about Draco Malfoy. Fine. They're old friends. So what? Mother doesn't have to be all hysterical hearing _his name_."

Cassiopeia flopped onto James' bed. He opened his mouth to protest, but Cassiopeia cut him off.

"He left London for America twelve or thirteen years ago, right? I remember seeing that in the papers," said Cassiopeia.

"Yeah…" said James, unsure as to where she was going with this.

"How cool would it be if Draco Malfoy was my dad?"

James cleared his throat. "Um, yeah, _excuse me_?"

"If Draco Malfoy was my dad. Merlin, James, get a new pair of ears."

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time. What I meant was, _what_?"

"Maybe I can convince Mother to hire him - or anyone - to be my dad."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. All right, I always knew you weren't sane but this is downright crazy," James said.

Cassiopeia sighed. "I know. You know what? I'm going to ask my mom who my dad really is. Find out once and for all. You know, no more lies and secrets and all that stuff."

"Yeah? Well, not a good idea," James muttered.

Cassiopeia made a face. "You're right. I'll ask Ginny."

"What?"

"Bye, James!"

* * *

Cassiopeia made her way downstairs to the living room where Ginny was.

"You're mother's already home, I told her you'd be coming soon after," said Ginny.

"Thanks, Ginny," Cassiopeia said. "But I have a question I have to ask you."

"Ask away," Ginny said, settling into her arm chair.

"Do you know who my father is?" Cassiopeia

There was a pause.

"You know," Ginny said softly, "that's not a question that you should ask me. That's between you and your mother."

Cassiopeia sat down on the armchair across Ginny. "I would ask her, but I can't. It's just one of those things I can't talk to her about. I mean, just today, I mentioned some old friend or something to her and she went bonkers."

Ginny's eyes flashed. "Well, was that old friend dead?"

Cassiopeia frowned. "No, I should hope not. It was Draco Malfoy, and if he's dead, then I've seen a very convincing clone of him in the Flourish and Blotts this morning."

"Draco Malfoy…" said Ginny, tilting her head.

"What?" Cassiopeia demanded. "Do you know him?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not as well as I thought I did, apparently," she said, with the slightest hint of bitterness in her voice. She took a deep breath. "I think you should go home, Cassie. I'll see you in the morning."

Cassiopeia gave her godmother a long hard look. "All right, Ginny," she said finally. "See you."

* * *

"Draco?" said a female voice.

"Coming," Draco replied. However, he did not move from his comfortable armchair in front of the fire.

"You've been sitting in front of the fireplace forever!"

"Yeah." Draco said. "I know."

Cassiopeia Granger. Her snarky attitude and her love for books reminded Draco greatly of Hermione, but the girl looked nothing like her. Cassiopeia reminded Draco strongly of someone, but Draco couldn't exactly place his finger on who. It was teasing him, on the back of his mind - who did she remind him of?

However charming the young girl was, she was still Hermione's daughter, and it still meant Hermione had moved on… moved on from him. It had taken his six years after their horrible break up to finally get himself a new girlfriend. But now, back at London, he found out Hermione had a daughter. She had _replaced_ him with someone else, though he didn't know who yet.

"How about we go out for dinner?" asked the bubbling voice.

"But we already went out for lunch together," Draco said.

"Does it really matter?" the woman giggled.

Draco shook his head. "Whatever you say, Carmelita, whatever you say," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! First and foremost, I simply MUST give a shout out to these people for reviewing:

violets sparkle

Roast Queen

Beetle126

Aquaephyr

Thank you guys so much!

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Come on, James! We were at the quidditch shop yesterday!"

"Do you like Quidditch?" James asked simply.

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes. "What kind of question is that? Of course I do!"

"Then let's go to Quality Quidditch Supplies!"

"We were there just _yesterday_!"

"You're just jealous because chasers have less kinds of equipment than seekers. "

"Jealous? Of those gloves you drool over? No, sir, I'm fine. "

"I don't drool - "

"I'll be at the bookstore, meet you at Quality Quidditch Supplies an hour later."

"Please, please, come with me!" James begged, his huge emerald green eyes in puppy eyes. "Pretty please with a chocolate frog on top?"

Cassiopeia narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want me to come with you so badly?" she asked.

James huffed. "Fine, I need help finding a good birthday gift for Mum. I forgot all about it until this morning," he said.

Cassiopeia scoffed. "Give her one of those quaffles that are charmed to say cute messages. She'll like those."

James looked unsure. "Are you sure? How about you come with me? Just this once?"

"James, if you ask me one more time, I will personally hang you, chop you to pieces, and feed you to the birds!"

James wrinkled his nose. "Nasty," he said. "But why don't you like the place?"

"It smells funny," Cassiopeia muttered. Then she stormed off to the direction of Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

The bell on the door of the bookstore tinkled. Draco looked up from the book he was reading to find Cassiopeia enter the bookstore.

"Hey Cassie! I can call you Cassie, right?" Draco said.

Cassiopeia scowled. "No," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "And don't talk to me." She mumbled the last part.

Draco pretended not to hear her comment. "So," he said. "Are you starting third year this year?"

Cassiopeia ignored his question, and started browsing for books.

Draco did not seem offended. "Tell me, Hermione Granger your mother?" he asked in a pleasant voice.

"No, she's my pet pygmy puff."

"What about your dad?"

No answer.

"Your mother married?"

"Here's a hint. Cassiopeia _Granger_."

"So… what happened to your father?"

Cassiopeia did not reply. "Well, I've got a question, Malfoy, um, what is exactly your relationship with my mother?"

Draco tilted his head. "We were… old friends."

"Did you have some kind of big fallout before you moved to America or something because I have a vague feeling my mother doesn't exactly like you."

"Well, did you tell her I was back?" Draco asked.

Cassiopeia shrugged. "Hey, well, creepy stranger whose hair is brighter than the sun comes to me in bookstore and asks about my mom, well, I shouldn't tell my mom about this!"

Draco let out a small laugh. "Well, we were conversing."

"Hmm." Cassiopeia inspected the back of a book.

"Draco!" then squealed a feminine voice. Both Cassiopeia and Draco turned around. A woman with long, dirty blond hair proceeded to attach herself to Draco's arm.

"Who's she?" Cassiopeia asked, jabbing a finger at the woman's direction.

"She's my girlfriend, Carmelita,"

"Girlfriend?" Cassiopeia said, incredulously.

"Yes, girlfriend," Carmelita sniffed, her words laced with an American accent. "And who might you be?"

"Cassiopeia."

"Cassiopeia? That sounds like one cake sniffing name!"

Cassiopeia raised an eyebrow. "I was named after the stars. My mother was always interested in Astronomy."

"Astronomy?" asked Carmelita. "I've heard that it's rubbish!"

"Then I suppose Divination is better?" said Cassiopeia sarcastically.

"Of course! Astronomy is just a cake sniffing subject," said Carmelita, completely serious.

"I see," said Cassiopeia, biting back an insulting reply. "Well, good day, Mr. Malfoy, Ms…."

"Spats," said Draco.

"Spats," Cassiopeia echoed. She narrowed her eyes at the couple, then walked out the shop.

* * *

A/N: Did anyone pick up on my choice of the girlfriend's name? Flowers for people who know what book I stole the name from! I think I gave you a BIG hint… that is, if you read the book. O.o

EDIT: Fixed the conversation so that it wouldn't seem like such a play as a guest reviewer pointed out. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: YOU MUST READ THIS!

I have made some fixes to the plot (I know I said I wouldn't, for those who are returning but I did because you know, I'm evil and stupid), so you might want to skim through the previous chapters again (I mean there are only three and they're relatively short so yeah) to make sure you're on board.

I know this fic's been crazy (all my fics have) and so thanks to all those who have stuck by and supported me. You guys mean the world to me!

* * *

Chapter 4:

 **LAST NIGHT (while Cassiopeia and James discusses the identity of her father):**

"What do I do, Ginny? How do I answer her?" Hermione asked, pacing.

Ginny sighed. "Maybe it's time you tell her. You can't keep it a secret forever."

"Not yet… I can't tell her yet, not when she doesn't know exactly who he is."

"Hermione…"

The brunette sighed. "I know, Ginny, I know. But I don't have to tell him. I don't have to tell Draco. There are a bunch of single mothers out there, right? And I've done well without him, I've gone twelve years of raising Cassiopeia on my own - "

" - as well as me and Ginny," said a new voice.

Both women turned around to face the doorway which Harry was leaning on.

"Still eavesdropping, I see," said Hermione sarcastically.

"You know, they do say that habits from Hogwarts do tend to last a lifetime," Ginny deadpanned.

Harry scoffed playfully. "Oh, come off it," he said. "Besides, I couldn't help overhearing."

Hermione gave him a look. "There's a reason for the silencing charm."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "You two seemed to be in an adult discussion. Figured I could join in."

"We're in an adult discussion you are nowhere near mature for, Harry," teased Ginny.

"But my point is," said Harry, exaggeratedly ignoring his wife, "is that you didn't raise Cassie on your own, Hermione. You did leave her with us for extended periods of time while you worked yourself sick at the Ministry."

Hermione sighed. "You know that Cassiopeia wasn't expected, and I had so much left to do with my career, and I - "

"I'm not blaming you," Harry cut her off gently. "All I'm saying is that… you don't spend as much time as you should with her."

"You don't think I know that?" Hermione snapped, before hanging her head.

"Look, Hermione, honey, I think you should tell Cassiopeia. And Draco."

Hermione looked up so quickly she could've gotten a whiplash. "Him?" she asked, her voice coming out a bit squeakily. She cleared her throat. "Draco? Why him?"

"Um, because she's his kid too?" Harry said.

"Well, it doesn't matter, because _he left_ ," said Hermione.

"Don't you think he deserves to, you know, even just know?" Ginny asked. "You can deal with him leaving and all the weird crap you went through later, but I think he deserves to know."

"Malfoy didn't know you were having Cassiopeia when he left. He left for his job, Hermione, not because he stopped loving you. He would still want to be involved," said Harry.

Hermione crossed her arms and frowned. "What, now you're ganging up on me? Some friends you are."

"Hermione…"

"Oh, stop 'Hermione…'-ing me!"

"You have to tell him one day," said Ginny.

Hermione huffed. "Fine. One day. But one day does not mean soon, so when I'm on my death bed, all wrinkled and gnarled, I'll make sure the message has been passed on to him."

"Hermione…"

"You're doing that thing where you say my name, dragging it out in this painfully whiny voice again."

Harry shook his head. "Malfoy's accepted a low-key yet active undercover Auror mission in the States, not some dull banking job or something, so I think I'm correct in saying the statistic that he'll outlive you is ten to one."

"Shut up, Harry, shut up, and stop trying to be a smartass. I think I'm going to turn in fort today. Send Cassie over when she comes down."

"All right," said Ginny, patting Hermione on the back. "Get some sleep, okay?"

Hermione gave Harry and Ginny both tired looks. "Oh, tonight? I'm getting _no_ sleep."

* * *

 **PRESENT**

"Hermione, Cassie said a funny thing yesterday after you left," said Ginny, settling into Hermione's dining room chairs, opening a bag a Doritos.

"Merlin, Ginny, I'm just back from work, and you know I hate it when you scare me by just sitting around in my house - "

"Oh, give me a break, I'm unemployed!"

Hermione shoot Ginny a deprecating look as she shrugged off her coat. "You know I gave you my key for emergencies."

Ginny shrugged. "We were out of Doritos."

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "The market's got to be closer than my flat from yours!"

"Nope. Actually, the nearest grocery store is two minutes farther away from your flat, and you know, Apparating long distance makes me dizzy."

" _Two minutes_ , you've got to be kidding, _two minutes_. Two minutes is long distance?" Hermione asked, kicking off her shoes.

Ginny raised a pencilled eyebrow. "I don't know why you're so pissed. I do this, like, every day - "

" - which is _why_ I'm pissed - "

"Shut up, okay, shut up, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, hopping off her chair. "Cassie was asking me about her father yesterday, and then she mentioned Draco as well. You're entering dangerous territory, here, Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "Where's Cassiopeia now?"

"My house. I'm warning you, tell her, before it's too late."

Hermione sighed. "I will, Ginny, I will."

"It might already be too late," Ginny muttered under her breath, before disappearing with a loud crack.

* * *

A/N: I know, late update, and nothing much is happening in this chapter, but this was kind of more so you guys know I haven't exactly fallen off the face of the earth or something.

Also, I'm figuring someone will point out the fact that wizards don't need keys - but I have fallen desperately in love with a new fandom and wanted to reference it (I will make a lot of other-fandom references from now on) in my story, so please, if you do know where the 'we ran out of Doritos' thing came from - tell me!


End file.
